A New Age of Saiya-Jin
by SuperSaiya-JinGohan
Summary: This is the first story for the first saga of the series, Dragonball Vortex. It takes place a 100 years after Goku absorbed the black-star dragonballs. Read, and enjoy.


A New Age  
  
100 years had past since Goku absorbed the black-star dragonballs. 3 powerful teenage Saiya-Jin we're up on Kami's Lookout. Dende was meditating watching the 3 Saiya-Jin train at their maximum levels, their speed and strength far surpassed that of Goku's. One of the Saiya-Jin transported on top of the Hyperbolic Time Chmaber then disappeared as soon as a ki ball struck. Dende chanted a spell in Namekian language and suddenly, Angel, Toran, and the strongest of all, Rayden stopped in mid-air and they went back to their orginal stages. Rayden yelled out at Dende, "Why did you stop us!". Toran spoke up also and said, "Yeah, why Dende?". Angel said nothing, she was a little bit stronger than Toran, but never released her full strength, not even during battle. Dende sat up and said, in a 118 year old Namekian voice, "I stopped your training because I felt a evil force on Earth. I think you three should check it out," Dende cloased his eyes and repeated the spell backwords, the Saiya- Jin were released from the shields around them. All 3 Saiya- Jin fell to the ground on their feet, Rayden and Toran flew off the lookout and headed off for the location Dende had told them, but Angel head off toward the Western Capital, towatd Capsule Corp. Once she landed in front of the now large building, she walked in. Asking a guard, he guided her to a large room called the 'President Room:Employees Only'. Walking inside, she saw the desendant of the Briefs family, the Great-Great-Great Granddaughter of Trunks, Hope. Angel asked Hope if she could make her a unfiorm. Hope asked, "What kind of a uniform?", Angel described the suit and 2 hours later, Angel walked out in a new uniform. She wore a loose yellow belly-button shirt that was tight on her, over the shirt she wear a black vest, it's sleeves ended slightly above her elbows. She wore a pair of white gloves,she also wore a pair of baggy jet black GI pants, around her waist she had a yellow cloth wrapped around her waist to keep the pants up. Pulling up her white boots to keep them from falling of, she looked on the left pocket of the vest, on it had inbroidered in it,'S.S'. Looking at Hope Angel smiled and said, "Thanks". Hope gave a nod and continued to work. Walking outside of the buidling, Angel flew off to the battle scene where Rayden and Toran were. Once she arrived, she found a city, but she saw many buildings that were destroyed and some had dents and holes in them. When she landed on the ground, Toran had just been blasted into a nearby Police Station. Turning to look for Rayden, she saw him in mid-air battling the enemy, both he and Toran were at their Super Saiya-Jin forms. Rayden was putting up a pretty good fight, matching each of the enemies punch with a kick, or visa- versa. Charing up Angel flew over to Toran, she helped him out of the wreckage of the buidling. He pushed her aside, wiped off the blood that was slowly dripping from his mouth, then he flew at the enemy. Seconds later, Toran flew back into a buidling and split it in half, the higher part of the building fell onto the ground and shattered. Flying over to Toran, she asked, "What is going on here? Who is that guy?". Standing up slowly Toran had annoyed expression on his face, "That 'guy' as you put it is Juruubu. He is a Saiya-Jin that had himself cloned with the body of some guy named Majin Buu, Rico is putting up a pretty damn good defense but I can't even make a dent in him". Quicky he charged up again, but this time, he stayed on the ground. Prepping up his attack, it formed in his hands and aloud he said, "RAYDEN! WATCH OUT!", Rayden blurred himself and appeared beside Angel. Looking at Toran's blast as it was only an inch away from him he just stood there, the blast supposedly took Juruubu along with him and when it hit a buidling, it exploded. When the debris and dust disappeared, the Fused Juruubu was no where to be seen. With a slight smirk on his face Toran said, "My Apocalypse Attack always does the trick". Suddenly, a explosion came from atop when of the buidlings, all 3 Saiya- Jin looked up at the buidling in horror, for Juruubu had made his appearance again, and he didn't have a scratch on him. Toran said, "N..No, it just can't be! How?". Juruubu laughed evily and crossed his arms over his chest, he announced, "Ha! It is going to take alot more then that to defeat me, you pitiful Saiya-Jin. It is sad that you do not realize my true power". With this, Juruubu exploded in a rage of anger and his power level drastically increased. Rayden flew up at him and they began the fight, this time around, Rico was getting pounded. The Saiya-Jin tried his best to at least put some pain into the evil one, but his efforts all failed. Swiftly, Juruubu transported behind Rayden and slammed his hand into his neck, which sent him flying unconscience into the ground below. Toran charged up at him and, just as Rayden did, got slapped around like a rag doll. Juruubu slammed a fist into his stomach and even broke his arm, then with one strong kick to the back he sent Toran flying into the ground, defeated. Angel descided that now was a good time to show her true power, charging up to her maximum level, she became a SSJ2. Charging at Juruubu, she actually did some damage to him, pounding him into the ground and kicking him around, just like he had done to her two friends. After a few minutes, Juruubu took the upper hand with a Genocide Attack. Angel was weak and beaten up, taking out two capsules she threw them over Toran, who had just started to stand up, Juruubu stood in front of her, and extended his arm. Rayden was just now beginning to awaken, he stood up on one knee and looked at Angel, he charged up back to his Super Saiya-Jin stage and flew at Juruubu, but it was too late. Juruubu had destroyed Angel. Standing up Toran took one of the capusles and transformed into his Saiya-Jin Squad uniform. Toran went SSJ and tried to go to his maximum, even though he was weak. Rayden went SSJ2 also, but this time, he knew a special technique. Using the Kaio-Kenx10 he increased his power level and surpassed Juruubu's power. Rayden charged at the fused Saiya-Jin and started punching him in the stomach so hard, he was gaspimg for air, then the teen jumped behind Juruubu and slammed a kick into the back of his head which sent him speeding for the ground, just when Juruubu thought he was gonna hit the ground, Rayden appeared in front of him and slammed a kick into his stomach, his leg went right through his stomach and out the other side. Juruubu flew into the air, charging up a Magma Strike, Rayden fired it at Juruubu which blew him into oblivion. Charging down, Rayden started to sob at the death of Angel. Walking over too his best friend, Toran handed Rayden his Saiya-Jin Squad uniform capsule, pressing the button he transformed into it. Sobbing, he remembered that they could still bring back Angel with the dragonballs. Flying off to find them, the 2 teen Saiya-Jin flew off and searched for the dragonballs. In two days, they found all 7. A day later, they summoned Shenlong and wished to bring back Angel and all the people killed by Juruubu. For the second wish, they wished for Shenlong to birng Angel back to their very position. That wish was granted and as soon as Shenlong disappeared back into the dragonballs, and they scattered over the planet, Angel appeared in front of them. With a big celebration at Capsule Corp. they all forgot about the enemy they fought days ago. 


End file.
